whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetcupcakes12
Randomness because…Pie! XD Hi there! I'm Sweetcupcakes12! You can call me Liz. I'm random so…you have been warned! XD Now,I shall tell you random stuff! XD Check out my bucket list! Click here! Click here for my magazine! Click here for my wiki,fangirls unite Wiki! Click here for my wiki,Creative Family Wiki! polls Are you reading this page? Why yes I am! No I'm not… Are you invisible? I'm a ghost actually… No Yes Who is your favorite member from R5? Ross Rocky Riker Rydel Ratliff I can't choose! people who want to vandalize my page :P COOKIES!~Liz Wikis that I'm on Fangirls unite Wiki Creative Family Wiki Food Lovers Wiki What's Up Social Wiki Crystal Red School wiki (it's a school I made up it's not real :) XD) Randomness Channel Wiki Wonder Cafe Wiki My theme songs R5-(I can't) forget about you Bridget Mendler-Hurricane Demi Lovato-Neon Lights R5-Pass me by More to be added! my friends Feel free to add yourself! Corey-Well she's the food queen,who wouldn't bow down to--er I mean be friends with her! :D XD Swiftie-She is a kind person and she would have everyone's back when they need it :) Madi-There's a lot of things that we have in common,I would list them,but I think the might be too long :P. She's pretty awesome and one of the best people you'll ever meet. Melody-She's sweet and kind to everyone she meets. On my first day here,she was one of the first people to welcome me :D Jack-The first thing that comes to mind about him is awesome B) XD Vero-One of the most hilarious people you'll meet around the wiki XD Perry-Perry is a blend of funny,serious,and randomness all in one :P XD Olivia-If I can describe her in one word,it would be random Esther-One cool person in my opinion B) Shay-Awesome,cool,and kind person if you ask me Rose-She gets me A LOT. We have a bunch of stuff in common Tegan-A random and hilarious person and very nice. Caro-A very cool person who is nice and is funny too! Mess with any of them and i'll break your face XD XD XD XD XD My favorite Fandoms! R5 family (R5) Whovians (Doctor Who) Arianators (Ariana Grande) Lauratics (Laura Marano) Mixers (Little Mix) Friends/best friends FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you. BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..." FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall. BEST FRIENDS: Keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?" FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince. BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you. FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!" FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda. BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you. FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain. BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!" FRIENDS: Will help you move. BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies. FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink. BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food. FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa. BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS! FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin "DAMN!" we messed up! FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry. BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore. FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number. BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial. FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back. BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue." FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you. BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story... FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you. FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door. BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME." FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone. BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell. FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies) BEST FRIENDS: Are for life. FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough. BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "dude drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste! FRIENDS: Would read ignore this. BEST FRIENDS: Will repost this s**t! Whovians (Doctor Who) Add your name if you are a fan of Doctor Who! *Liz (BIGGEST FAN EVER!) *Madi *Emilia My faves! Color: Blue Band: I have so many,I can't choose! Movie: I still can't choose! Music Genre: Still can't choose Show: OKAY,THAT'S IT,I'M OUT! XD websites I'm on Twitter-@Geeky_Liz My Roleplays Userboxes My birthday cards (and other cards) People I ship Raia-I ship them as a couple and buddies! Raura-just as friends Ross Lynch and Karen Gillan-I don't know why,but I do XD as buddies and a couple XD XD XD Jiley-I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX Relody-I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP Sweetcupcakes12's gallery Relaxon.png Love heart uidaodjsdsew.gif Love-180a.jpg Heart.png Troianbellisario11.jpg Olaf-disney-frozen-35473506-500-500.jpg delete.JPG Tumblr mz6d8jOnJ91rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mz6cwsNTze1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mxs2zdHZSm1rr3l61o1 500.gif Food-as-art-desserts-10apr10-5.jpg 150px-13840973.png.jpg c0cf2dc8ee9b67e30de94309306b4f62.jpg DM2_FP_P1740R_v2.jpg tumblr_mrui7krK2S1srjeqxo1_500.gif Spring olaf.png tumblr_moiaydHOe41s6xbtpo1_400.gif 4f2.gif 36874186fba6d9b57c5b76a659bbc92b.jpg img-thing.jpeg 9f6aa13dabe1453c2fccba7a2de9c679.jpg funny-Doctor-Who-Lion-King.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568446-500-281.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568472-640-450.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568493-497-401.png popupblocker.jpg Ariana Grande for Cosmopolitan February 2014-002.jpg Taylorswift.jpg Tumblr mzoq9fXtNT1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mzoozszx8v1rr3l61o1 500.gif funny-Yoda-old-Doctor-Who-meme.jpg 5u12c.jpg 20140109-120346.jpg tumblr_m451kqUq8P1rs17hoo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ycl8hlL71rr3l61o1_500.gif tumblr_m8mu15R9wS1rr3l61o1_500.gif mistletoe.gif 35478 580944015323208 193333336 n.jpg Taylor swift fearless ^.^.jpg funny-pictures-doctor-who-auto-466419_large.jpeg Perryyyyy.png Tumblr lek09qiJWX1qb84lwo1 r1 400.gif 2005_doctor_who_wallpaper_001.jpg MyCollage 2.png E846126539664b0abe1bb75d1f244a6a.jpg Rydel0.jpg Riker1.jpg Ratliff1.jpg Rocky1.jpg Ross18.jpg 56.jpg Kjhnb.jpg Calum-worthy-stealing-laura-maranos-snacks.png BZw54 uCQAAVp9s.jpg Tumblr llfc0hrn2a1qb6nuno1 500-2.gif BeN1372IUAAWEUp.jpg BdfbszzIUAAvmW-.jpg Comfy.jpg BfV5jzUIQAAsaTd.jpg BfVlaocIIAAOrbq.jpg Tumblr mojff4BdKU1s9wze6o1 400.jpg Tumblr mtm01mRL5y1s4pgo5o1 1280.jpg Spongebob-is-a-meme o 317955.jpg Tumblr mtk4td0kXg1s4pgo5o1 1280.jpg Austinally.jpg Relateable10.jpg Tumblr mkudv8ddDg1ry8lwko1 500.jpg Tumblr mqdvj3ZEWL1szfkpno1 400.jpg Flappy-bird-meme.jpg Lead large.jpg LizCollage.jpg Flappybird.png Doctor+Who.jpg Tumblr m6rrnh7HO61rq4xsa.gif Imagejdjdndk.jpg Frozen.png Funny-Text-Message-15.jpeg Tumblr n0wpvsv60R1rr3l61o1 500.gif Fd96a2ebc1613244db2770c9e292bfd9.jpg 179855 189273444438900 110298935669685 506399 777402 n-1.jpg R5Family.jpg Tumblr inline mmz8dxWc5c1qz4rgp-1.gif C35909d272f8acce7f8b4edbb3aa7b78.jpg BPkGkLYCQAENzVW.jpg Oh no YES 33 zps63f8f0c5 (1).gif Tumblr n0wpvsv60R1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr n1o7hvEBje1rr3l61o1 500.gif Screen4.jpg Auto+Correct+sucks 1f2e77 3830168.jpg Auto-correct-at-its-finest.jpg Best-damn-auto-correct--large-msg-1367192195.jpg Autocorrect-is-messing-with-us08.jpg Auto Correct sucks 1f2e77 3830168.jpg Summer-2014-sleep-cantwait-hate-school-schoolsucks-Quotes.jpg School.jpg Tumblr n1f0abK8qR1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr n14220MYA71rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr n0wpvsv60R1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr ml464d8gOG1qm1x8bo1 250.gif Tumblr n0wpkiK7fX1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr m6rrnh7HO61rq4xsa.gif Tumblr mkudv8ddDg1ry8lwko1 500.jpg Tumblr mqdvj3ZEWL1szfkpno1 400.jpg Tumblr mojff4BdKU1s9wze6o1 400.jpg Tumblr mtm01mRL5y1s4pgo5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtk4td0kXg1s4pgo5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr llfc0hrn2a1qb6nuno1 500-2.gif Tumblr lek09qiJWX1qb84lwo1 r1 400.gif Amy pond usa by watchall-d3g0o6h.jpg Seddieiluvu.jpg WHAY.png Iii.jpg Jhjh.jpg Autocorrect .jpg Roseception 2.PNG RANDOM.jpg ImagesCAMO03Q8.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:People Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Epic Category:Pictures Category:Radical Category:Peeps Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS Category:User Pages Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:So AWESOME Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Awesome Friends Category:Users! Category:Us Category:Sweetcupcakes12 Category:Userboxes Category:Pages Category:SO COOL! Category:Random! Category:You Category:Our People Category:Legit Category:Liz Category:Elizabeth Category:Radical! Category:Stuff Category:Registered Users Category:Friends Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:Videos Category:Legit!